


Pyrrhic Victory

by SansThePacifist



Series: Legend of Zelda [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst?, Bittersweet, Drabble, Gen, I dont even remember what inspired this, Im not reallys sure what to tag this tbh, Legend of zelda spoilers, Maybe - Freeform, Reincarnation, what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: Then, when he was but a naïve fool, he had grinned and promised that he would protect the village full of vai until his days were over.A mistake.It trapped him through the ages, the promise made by the whim of an unfortunate child finally shown kindness.





	Pyrrhic Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Pyrrhic victory (noun): A victory that is offset by staggering losses.

Ganondorf ~~Demise~~ was once a true voe, with feelings other than hatred and fear. That was a long time ago, when streets were too much to make and trails became overgrown far too fast, when travelers were rare and those who tried to leave their town often died an untimely death. 

He was a child, once. He did chores, cleaned after the little vai that always seemed to ignore him. He helped his mother when the times got tough- They were low on bread and feed, too poor to buy seeds and too sickly to travel to find some. Water filled them up, leaving them nauseous but still  _ alive. _

He even used to pray to the goddesses. He would clasp his hands and  _ hope, _ with every fiber in his body, that he would finally find peace in a world where Hylians pushed back against his people with little prompting, setting them to the sides and the crushing most of what were left. 

He would get no answer.   
The first time that he drew blood, he had cried. He was still voe, after all, small and weak, full of feelings that could never be described. That he could never  _ try _ to describe, for they were taken away long before he could figure them out. He soon became graceful with a blade, a hero of his people. He was revered, promised to become chief at his young- far too young- age.    
Then, when he was but a naïve fool, he had grinned and promised that he would protect the village full of vai until his days were over. 

A mistake. 

It trapped him through the ages, the promise made by the whim of an unfortunate child finally shown kindness.   
His job as the first king of Gerudo was spent with him trying to please all, even the Hylians (No, they had a different name then. He could not remember what- it had been too long.) slaughtered his people. 

The goddesses still didn’t hear his pleading, even when he held a child, dying-  _ scared, _ to his chest and  _ begged _ the skies for something  _ anything _ to happen, to change the tides.   
Ganon was made of flesh once, but power turned it into carbon, stole away his humanity, and made him a beast. It sent him on a rampage that lasted thousands of years as he tried to destroy everything the goddesses had cared for, as he tried to bring prosperity to the people who were once his own.

Then he was trapped and trapped again, killed and dispersed, hidden in caves and stones.

He would be voe for a short while once again but it was always over as soon as the hero was born. Power would find him and consume all humanity left, only leaving vague memories. 

He became king again and again, of people who changed with the ages, of people who knew not their history. Each time, he would be the only voe. 

The hero and princess both almost never failed in killing him eventually, but he always came back. Always.

 

Eventually, he won. He got all three parts and begged the goddesses, one last time, to save his people. 

_ Keep them safe, _ he whispered, the purity of the triforce burning everything power had made him.  _ Protect my people. _

 

Demise was human once, but the goddesses had forsaken he and his people. 

They cared little for their mistakes, after all.

  
  



End file.
